


This is my best friend Derek

by Winterbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbells/pseuds/Winterbells
Summary: "This is my best friend Derek" it switched to another shot of Derek completely ignoring Stiles in favour of cooking, "We flirt around a lot but I haven’t told him how I feel", Stiles appeared in the next shot, looking uncertainly at the camera "So I’m going to kiss him", the shot changed and it was Stiles briefly looking at the camera before turning to Derek and kissing him softly
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	This is my best friend Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the I kissed my best friend TikToks and since I don't have the ovaries to tell my best friend I'm in love with her, I might as well release the cuteness on my favourite ship.

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure when Derek had become his best friend, he’d always considered Scott his only friend, his bestest friend, his bro. Scott would always be his brother, there wasn’t any doubt about that, but then he got bit, and now they had a pack, friends, family even, and Scott had started hanging out more and more with Allison, so Stiles found himself more and more alone. Yet somewhere between holding him up for two hours in a pool and all the yelling and growling and threats, Derek had become somewhat of an ally and then a friend, his best friend.

Derek decided to get a loft, and regular pack meeting became a thing, so it wasn’t unusual for the whole pack to hang out there, but Stiles had started coming along when just Derek was there, they cooked dinner, ate in front of the TV, and Stiles had even managed to convince Derek to buy an Xbox and play some games, he growled and protested but he’d never actually kicked Stiles out, so he kept coming and soon enough Derek wouldn’t just call him when there was trouble, but also when there was a new movie he thought Stiles might enjoy, or when he wanted to try out a new restaurant. Derek was as much his friend as Stiles was his, _but that’s all they were_ , Stiles thought ruefully. Somewhere along the way, Stiles had developed _feelings,_ strong ones, of the _romantic_ kind and he flirted with Derek sure, but he couldn’t decide whether Derek flirted back out of interest or because it’s just how their relationship worked.

It was one of the rare morning where Stiles was laying on his bed messing with his phone doing nothing, there were no pack meetings, Scott was with Allison, his father was at work and he wasn’t planning on seeing Derek until later that day. He was scrolling through Facebook when he saw the video, Death Bed by Powfu started playing and the words started appearing on the screen _So this is my best friend_ a girl was making faces at the camera and zoomed in on a boy who Stiles assumed was her best friend, they look happy, dancing together for the camera, _We flirt around all the time, but I haven’t really told him how I feel,_ the camera switched to the boy sitting on a couch with his phone, _So I’m going to try and kiss him_ she placed the camera down aiming at the boy, she sat down next to him and gently placed her hand on his chin, turned his face and kissed him. The video suddenly cut out and another similar one started to play, they kept going one after the other.

“Omg, this is a thing” Stiles muttered to himself, he kept playing the videos. “It can’t possibly be this easy” the idea kept popping into his head, maybe, maybe he could try with Derek, even if Derek rejected him, he was turning 18 in a month and would be leaving for college a month after that so he wouldn’t have to avoid Derek for a long time before he left. On the other hand, was he really willing to lose his best friend just on the off chance that he might feel the same way? Stiles paced back and forward deciding whether or not to do it before saying fuck it and heading to Derek’s loft.

Derek had started chopping the vegetables for his and Stile’s dinner when he heard the rumble of the Jeep approaching the loft. _That’s weird, he’s a little early, he’s never early_ he thought, he could faintly make out Stiles’ heartbeat approaching the door, getting louder and louder with each step.

“Hey Sourwolf, watcha cooking?” Stiles asked as he entered the loft, he seemed fine but his heart was beating so much faster than normal.

“Chilli, it’s my mom’s recipe. Hey Stiles, are you ok?” Derek stopped chopping a moment to look at stiles.

“I love chilli, here let me help” Stiles said, but he was reaching for his phone and opening the camera app.

“Why are you being weird? Are you recording me? Stiles why are you recording me?” Derek meant to sound menacing, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face at Stiles’ antiques, especially considering the wide grin that was now spread across Stiles’ face as he recorded Derek chopping vegetables.

“No reason, I just wanna preserve your beautiful self cooking me dinner for posterity,” Stiles told him keeping himself just out of reach so Derek couldn’t pry the camera out of his hands. Stiles turned the camera towards his face, giving it a small uncertain look before taking a deep breath and settling it down in front of Derek and himself, still recording.

Derek just looked at him weird, before returning his attention to the onions he’d been chopping before Stiles arrived. Stiles gave himself a second to calm down, before he reached towards Derek’s face and gently caressed his cheek until Derek faced him. Stiles didn’t hesitate before grazing his lips against Dereks for a second before pulling back a tiny bit, enough for them not to be touching but close enough where he could still feel Derek’s breath on his face. Derek for his part was stunned, but he managed to compose himself, put the knife on the chopping board, grab the sides of Stiles’s hoodie and pull him in, he deepened the kiss and let himself finally have what he’s wanted for a really long time.

It felt like forever before they pulled away and Stiles quickly turned the phone of and put it in his pocket. “Wait, Derek, does this mean you like me?” Stiles said sounding almost incredulous.

“Yeah, but why were you recording me? Is this a joke? Stiles I swear if you’re making fun of me or if this is a prank” Derek trailed of sounding more and more agitated. He started moving away from the table when Stiles quickly grabbed his face in his hands.

“No, Der, no absolutely not. This was me trying to tell you that I’m in love with you. I just didn’t think, I didn’t let myself believe that you might actually want me too?” It sounded more like a question but Stiles could barely believe that this was happening.

“Stiles I’ve been in love with you from the second I saw you looking for Scott’s inhaler” Derek told him. Stiles raised his eyebrows expectantly, like he didn’t believe a word that was coming out of Derek’s mouth. “Ok fine, that’s not true, you intrigued me a bit, but I do love you and I have for a while now” Derek amended leaning in for another short kiss.

“Wait, you still haven’t explained why you were filming us.” Stiles just looked up at him through his lashes and grinned.

The next day Stiles shared his first and only TikTok with his friends, Death Bed started playing and an audio less video o Derek chopping vegetables and looking fondly at Stiles holding the camera appeared This is my best friend Derek it switched to another shot of Derek completely ignoring Stiles in favour of cooking, We flirt around a lot but I haven’t told him how I feel, Stiles appeared in the next shot, looking uncertainly at the camera So I’m going to kiss him, the shot changed and it was Stiles briefly looking at the camera before turning to Derek and kissing him softly, his eyes were closed and so were Derek’s, Derek put the knife down and kissed Stiles properly before the screen turned black.


End file.
